The present disclosure relates to wireless communication and, in particular to coding mechanisms for wireless communication.
Wireless communication is used in many applications. In wireless communication, a signal is propagated via near-field or far-field radio or via an optical communication channel, for example. Inductive coupling data transceivers are increasingly used for providing wireless communication over short distances and have been adopted, for example, in RFID (radio-frequency identification), contactless payment and bio-implanted devices. Inductive coupling data transceivers have also been proposed for chip-to-chip communication.
Prior implementations of inductive data transceivers use fixed coding schemes, where one data bit (binary-digit) is mapped to one-or-more transmission (TX) current pulses. A disadvantage of this approach is that it can consume excessive power or energy.